


【叶黄ABO】理想型金主9

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: 娱乐圈设定，叶A黄O





	【叶黄ABO】理想型金主9

**Author's Note:**

> OOC私设如山，肉渣，慎看

第九章 温泉  
明知夜晚一起泡汤怎么说也太过暧昧，可黄少天压根没考虑拒绝叶修的邀约。  
孤男寡男相约在座落于半山腰的高级温泉酒店，何况他俩还是容易被信息素影响的AO，正常情况下基本默认会发生点什么，总不可能仅仅为了温泉具有医疗保健、强身健体的功效吧？  
十八岁的黄少天也不是小孩子了，如此浅显的道理他自然明白，于是当偷溜到附近的地铁出口，叶修安排酒店专车过来接他的时候，他在车上难免遐想着“大……保……健”，直到满脸通红。  
叶修入住的露天风吕和室套房，名为露天构造其实隐蔽性极好，位于客房最里侧的柏木私汤池正面为开放式阳台，白天可以观赏到对面被枫叶染红的荒山，左面紧靠封闭的木墙，右面与客厅间隔了一排青翠的矮竹林，与墙外挺拔的箭竹交相辉映，头顶圆月星空。  
原本应在温泉升腾的雾气之中，洗去工作的疲乏，令身心都得到放松。然而从黄少天进屋的那刻起，他俩之间的气氛就与轻松惬意相差了十万八千里……

“风景真好！”黄少天站在池水边赞叹，明明阳台外一片漆黑啥都看不见。  
对于他不自然的表现叶修了然于胸，难得没像平时那样故意调戏他，先给他倒了一杯热茶暖暖嗓子，毕竟刚才黄少天一直在说话，内容大多很尬。  
“这房间特贵吧？一晚上多少钱，3000？6000？不是吧难道8000？真贵！”黄少天将清茶一饮而尽，随后继续发表感想。  
即使他说的话毫无营养，叶修也耐心的听着，偶尔搭腔。如果换作其他人在他面前总说废话，叶修老早躲一旁抽烟去了，比如他的秘书，有时在办公室汇报工作进展说不到点子上，他会强行打断对方，毕竟对他来说时间等于财富。  
但对于爽快接受了他的邀请，等亲临现场反应却如此纯情的黄少天，叶修打从心底里喜欢，看着他脸红局促的模样，只觉得好可爱——小话唠比平时更爱叨叨只能说明他整个人已经紧张到快要爆炸！  
在独处时如何使拘谨的恋人放松？  
这问题难不倒对心理学颇有研究的叶总裁，暂时的静候只因为他喜欢看黄少天紧张的举动，看他从屋这头踱步到屋那头又走回来，一会儿功夫就已经喝了三杯茶，坐也不是，站也不是，还不敢与他对视……叶修享受着恋人的局促，从未发现自己竟然有这样的恶趣味！  
原因很简单，黄少天的一举一动都令他心动。

半晌，话唠终于叨叨累了，小动作却没停，伸手扯了扯叶修挂在客厅角落的和服浴衣的袖口。  
叶修亲亲他，问道：“给你换上？”  
“不换了。”黄少天摇摇头，脱口而出，“反正一会儿还要脱光！”  
话音刚落立即察觉到自己说了了不得的话，羞得捂住叶修的耳朵：“我刚才什么都没说，你什么都没听见！”  
叶修哪会放过机会，撩开他宽松的毛衣领口，暧昧的吻他的腺体：“我听见你说‘脱光’，要不要我帮你脱？毛衣、牛仔裤、还有内裤……”  
虽然叶修只是撩了一下他的上衣，甚至都还没碰他的下/半身，黄少天却差点腿软，叶修的气息就吹拂在耳边，比平时低沉的嗓音令他浑身酥麻。  
“叶修……啊……”黄少天情难自禁。以往深吻时不是没轻喘过，但此时的他似乎更加敏感。  
甜美的喘息声和奶香味近在咫尺，令叶修着迷，顺势将手掌往下移，拉开他的裤链，隔着内裤抚摸他的下体，边说：“这里硬了……”  
叶修的揉抚弄得黄少天颤抖不已，待他的长裤和内裤被一起脱掉时，勃起的男根霎时暴露在恋人的眼前。  
“哎呀！”黄少天害羞的扯毛衣下摆，妄图遮住春光。却被叶修的手进一步分开双腿，而后整根被握住套弄。  
其实他不是第一次被叶修这样抚摸，之前在公司拍第一首歌的MV那天，他俩曾在楼道里为对方撸过……  
但今晚的气氛和那天相比更旖旎，叶修在玩弄他下体的同时，另一只手还拉起他的毛衣，目光扫过他胸前两点，说道：“好可爱，都挺起来了。”  
“还不是因为你摸我下面！啊！”敏感的顶端被手掌摩挲，黄少天舒服得腰都在抖。  
叶修终于将他的毛衣一并脱掉，欣赏他光裸的身体。  
初次相遇那晚曾见过他的裸体，当时就算想要触碰也名不正言不顺，如今却可以肆无忌惮的拥抱，抚摸他每一寸肌肤……  
叶修持续套弄黄少天的下体，一边揉他的后腰，黄少天觉得叶修绝壁是故意的，一直不摸他的屁股，就想看他欲望难忍的扭动，坏死了！  
“嗯……啊……”黄少天快被叶修弄射了，不仅叫得更甜，圆润的臀部也如叶修期待的那样轻轻扭动，看上去诱人至极。  
然而叶修还不碰他的臀，一手更用力的握他的男根，另一只手伸进他的腿间抚摸他大腿内侧，惹得黄少天的男根在叶修手中喷射精液的同时隐秘的后穴也湿透了，淫水顺着大腿流下……  
黄少天羞惨了，前面还好，毕竟有过上次被他撸射的经验，可是后面，那里即使是自己以前发情期的时候都没这么湿过。一方面因为每次发情期都服用高效抑制剂的缘故，另一方面那处连自己都极少去触碰，毕竟撸前面就能爽到。  
“你平时不会自己弄后面吗？”叶修察觉到黄少天的羞涩，却被他敏感的小穴撩拨得心痒，干脆将他压倒在榻榻米上，抬高他的双腿想看清楚。  
“啊……别看！”这羞耻的姿势令黄少天更有感觉，只是双腿被分开举高，叶修都还没有碰他那处，他就快受不了了。  
“粉红色的，穴口还有漂亮的水珠，啧啧……”叶修被眼前的美景弄得口干舌燥，黄少天那未经人事的小洞好勾人，真恨不能立即插入！  
可惜这只是叶修的妄想，事先早调查过黄少天接下来的行程，出道临近，他根本没有时间休整——omega的第一次多半情况还是会疼，接下来至少得休息一整天，但他明天一早就得飞回国。  
此刻叶修深感今晚约黄少天来酒店纯属自我折磨，能看不能吃！  
黄少天怎会不知道叶修忍得难受，并拢双腿求饶道：“叶修，现在还不行……但是我可以答应你忙过这段后，你想怎样都可以！”  
其实他也好想与叶修合为一体，迫于当前形势不能做到最后一步。  
叶修疯狂的吻他，黄少天是他想要珍惜的人，他不可能对他用强！  
明知道今晚来酒店他俩很可能擦枪走火，但黄少天还是来了，一方面说明特别想见他，另一方面说明完全信任他……  
叶修将口液渡进黄少天的嘴里，舔他的小舌和齿龈，黄少天被吻得娇喘不已。  
总之，内心天人交战后叶修放过了黄少天的后穴，只是不舍的抚弄他圆润的屁股。  
对于分明超有感觉却不让叶修进入，黄少天自觉理亏，于是主动提议：“我帮你口吧？”打算伸手解叶修的西裤皮带，却因为太紧张半天不得要领。  
叶修摸摸他的头毛，宠溺的笑了。  
“这皮带和我作对，怎么弄不开呢！平时还觉得自己挺聪明，每次一面对你就傻乎乎的，好丢人！”黄少天窘迫的解释。  
最后还是叶修自己把皮带解开，脱掉西裤。  
上次在楼道亲热没来得及看清楚，此时黄少天可以大大方方的盯着看，叶修的那根尺寸着实惊人！  
alpha果然天赋异禀，天啊噜，这么大真能插得进去么？  
黄少天下意识摸了摸自己的屁股，幸好暂时保住了小洞洞！  
叶修没有错过他一惊一乍的反应，见黄少天仍然选择将嘴凑过来，温柔的说：“因为你太可爱所以它才变这么大……别太勉强，不行还是用手吧，少天儿。”  
黄少天典型的吃软不吃硬，叶修越体贴，他越觉得实在对不住他，于是乖巧的捧起叶修的巨物道：“我第一次做这种事情，可能技术不太好，不过我会小心避免碰到虎牙……”  
当他将粗大的肉棒顶端塞进自己的嘴里，闭上眼睛用舌头认真为叶修服务的时候，后者很享受的抚摸他的头发。  
得到鼓励，黄少天更加大胆的吸吮肉棒，惹得叶修舒爽的呻吟出声！  
更让他难耐的还属视觉上的刺激，眼见黄少天嘴里含着他那根，清纯又放荡的模样，让人完全把持不住！即便叶修定力再强，也忍不住挺腰将巨物进一步送入他的嘴中抽动起来：“啊……好棒！”  
因为摩擦的缘故黄少天的嘴唇略微红肿，突然嘴被塞满险些深喉，他难免无法适应，却忍耐着继续吹含肉棒，努力的样子十分惹人疼爱。  
最终叶修满足的在他的口中射了出来，黄少天迷迷糊糊的吞咽掉大部分白液，少量从他的嘴角溢出……他无意识的伸手抹了一下，随即将手指放进嘴里轻舔。  
叶修看见他这幅模样，差点再度硬挺起来！所谓天然的诱惑力，或许是他与生俱来的……  
也亏得自己能忍，已经光棍了这么多年，再多等一阵他还撑得住。  
“刚才舒服吗？”黄少天见叶修盯着他看，脸红的问。  
叶修点点头，将他圈进怀里，亲昵的吻他的脸颊。  
“那就好！”黄少天开心的抱紧叶修，凑到他耳边小声嘀咕：“偷偷告诉你，其实之前我也被你弄得好舒服，我都没那么湿过……”  
他坦白的话语听得叶修瞬间血气上涌，真是甜蜜的折磨！  
“十天！我再给你十天工作时间，之后你得陪我，私人时间我预订了！”叶修宣告道。  
“十天可能来不及，改成半个月行不行？”黄少天讨价还价。  
“不行！工作永远做不完，我等你把最重要的做完，剩下的都给我推了！”面对黄少天，叶修极少态度如此强硬。  
“你这什么口气啊，霸道总裁吗？不过首先你得弄清楚，你又不是我的金主，我干嘛听你的！我们俩可是平等的恋爱关系。”黄少天笑得虎牙着凉。  
然而依然赤身裸体，叶修要对付他还不容易，惩罚性的拍打他的屁股。  
“哎哟！疼！”黄少天故意乱叫。  
叶修替他揉揉，随即从散落在地的西服外套中掏出一叠钞票：“我包养你行不行？”  
“咦，日元？起码得人民币！”黄少天也不示弱。  
“付你欧元行了吧？”叶修笑说。  
“成交！”  
两人愉悦的接吻，实际上他俩谁都不缺钱，所谓包养什么的纯属调情。

浪漫之夜牵手一同走向温泉水池，一晚八千的高级情侣套房可不能浪费！  
他们一起数星星，互述衷肠。  
叶修从背后抱住黄少天，情到浓时又撸了一发……  
后来叶修想起白天在寺庙相遇时他唱的歌，问他难道曾经暗恋过谁，黄少天说没有。  
“真正的感情根本不需要暗恋，也不需要追。”他补充道。  
叶修发现黄少天虽然外表可爱，但内心有他自己的一套想法，并且属于那种勇往直前很有主见的类型，他不会随波逐流。这样的人选择明星的道路或许会吃苦头，但大方向总是正确的，不会轻易迷失在这个浮躁的圈子里。

 

（未完）


End file.
